Kamen Rider Faiz
Kamen Rider Faiz (仮面ライダーファイズ, Kamen Raidā Faizu?) (Φ) is a fictional suit of high-tech power armor seen in the 2003- 2004 Japanese television series Kamen Rider 555. It is the first of the Rider Gears seen in the series. Its motif is based on the Greek letter (Φ) and a firefly. The Faiz Gear was the second set of Kamen Rider Gear developed by the Smart Brain Corporation to protect the Orphnoch King. The Faiz Gear had less power than the original Delta Gear, but had a much greater functionality. Like most of the Rider Gears that Smart Brain developed, the Faiz Gear can only be worn by Orphnochs or humans implanted with Orphnoch DNA. Transforming into Kamen Rider Faiz burns Orphnoch DNA, so humans who have been implanted with this DNA will quickly run out and no longer be able to use the Faiz Gear (and probably die). Orphnochs may use the Faiz Gear more often (in their human form only), but their DNA breaks down with continued use, and they will die. Users Its first known, and primary wearer is Takumi Inui. The Faiz Gear was stolen and utilized by Akai (Cactus Orphnoch), Naoya Kaido (Snake Orphnoch), and Takuma Itsurou (Centipede Orphnoch). Kusaka Masato used the gear once to trick Kiba and Takumi into thinking they betrayed each other. During the short time Takumi was going through a crisis, Kiba temporarily used the Gear until he returned. By the end of the series, the Gear was still intact. Takumi Inui Takumi Inui (乾 巧, Inui Takumi?) was originally a human until he died when hit by a car as boy, resurrecting him as the Wolf Orphnoch and decided to use his new found power to protect humans, attending to save Ryuusei School students when their reunion turned into massacre caused by the Clover Four's Kitazaki. Since the incident, Takumi refused to transform and became a loner, bent on not getting into relationships with people out of fear of somehow betraying them, traveling without any self-confidence or lifelong dream of his own. He is also often teased by Mari for being a "nekojita" (Literally means "cat tongue"; someone who cannot stand food that is too hot or cold). By present time, while at a restaurant, Takumi sees Mari there and follows the girl under the notion that the bag she carried was one stolen from him three days prior, demanding the bag from her when two of her traveling companions dissolved and she assumed he killed them. But when the true killer, the Orphnoch Hiroshi Izawa, reveals himself to take the Faiz Gear, Mari put the Gear on a relcuant Takumi, becoming Faiz and kills the Stingfish Orphnoch. Once the police find his bag, Takumi ends with the Faiz Gear when he and Mari got their bags mixed, coming to her aid when she is attacked by the Elephant Orphnoch before Mari guilt trips him into sticking with her. But once learning she was faking her injuries, Takumi ditches her and causes a laundry van to crash, with Mari forced to help its driver Keitaro make his deliveries before finding Takumi at a laundromat. But when the Orphnoch bounty hunter Aoki appears, Takumi uses the Gear to kill the Ox Ophenoch with Keitaro witnessing the fight, later stealing the Faiz Gear to use it to save people. However the incident results with Orphnoch bounty hunter Akai taking the Faiz Gear and using it to his own ends until the Autovajin cancels the Faiz Gear so Takumi can reclaim it and kill the Cactus Orphnoch, deciding to keep the Faiz Gear and the Autovajin, though very apathetic towards his 'duties' as Faiz when there is no immediate threat. Arriving at Tokyo, after Mari gets no reply from her father, Takumi sugessts they head to Smart Brain to find him, only to not meet Mari's guardian. But after getting a traffic fine and an ensuing argument, Mari decides to borrow money from Keitaro to pay Takumi's fine on the condition to her pay back by working part time at Keitaro's shop. Later, when the Orphnoch Eiiji Toda chases after him and Mari once killing the master at the coffee shop he worked at, Takumi admits his flaws before Keitaro arrives in time with the Faiz Gear and Takumi uses to kill the Squid Oprenoch. Deciding to help Mari, Takumi attempts to steal a Smart Brain pass from Yuji Kiba, who refuses to press charges. Later, Takumi encounters the Snake Orphnoch and attempts to fight him until the Horse Orphnoch charged in to aid him. Abilities * Rider height: 186 cm * Rider weight: 91 kg * Ability perimeters o Punching power: 2.5 t o Kicking power: 5t o Maximum jump height: 35m * Maximum speed: 100m /5.8 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Faiz Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Faiz armor manifests when the Faiz Driver generates Photon Blood, A glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Faiz Pointer can be connected it. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and Ultimate Finder visor that gives Faiz incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. Accel Form * Rider height: 186 cm * Rider weight: 91 kg * Ability perimeters: o Punching power: 3.75 t o Kicking power: 7.5t o Maximum jump height: 52.5m * Maximum speed: 100m /0.0058 seconds Accel Form is a form where Faiz can now move at the speed of sound for usually 10 seconds, his physical attacks also becomes 1.5 times stronger and he can perform a new variety of his regular finishing techniques. The wearer must be in Faiz’s basic form to transform, with the Faiz Accel watch attached, transferring the Accel Memory from it to the Faiz Driver. When this is complete, the Full Metal Lung chest plates will rise out of their recesses and rotate from the scapula to form shoulder pads and reveal the Faiz Core in the center of the chest. The Sol Foam remains black, while the Photon Streams turn silver and the Ultimate Finder turns red and "Start Up" begins. Once Faiz has reverted after "Time Out", the Mission Memory keys are returned to their respective holders. The transformation usually fatigues Faiz and has never been done 2 times in the same scene. This ability was used mainly by Takumi, the suit's predominant user, though Yuji used it once when he took over temporarily as Faiz. Blaster Form * Rider height: 186 cm * Rider weight: 94 kg * Ability perimeters: o Punching power: 4 t o Kicking power: 8t o Maximum jump height: 55m * Maximum speed: 100m /5 seconds Blaster Form is the most powerful form of the Faiz gear, the amount of Photon Blood that the Faiz Gear produces increases to the extreme where it overflows from the Photon Streams and spread itself over the Sol Foam and the Sol Metal, changing their color to red. Faiz also receives a new, more powerful, set of Full Metal Lung with a backpack like device attached to it called 'Photon Field Floater that releases constant waves of Photon energy to give Faiz Blaster flying capacities. By focusing the release patern however, the thrusters of the Photon Field Floater can be used as powerful energy shooters called Bloody Cannons. In Blaster Form, Faiz inputs all his codes directly on the Faiz Blaster. Gear & Accessories The Faiz Gear is a collection of seemingly normal items developed by the Smart Brain corporation based on a few element, the Faiz Mission Memory. A small metallic card key with the Faiz symbol on it, the Mission Memory can be inserted into certain Faiz Gear, turning the item into a powerful weapon. The Gear is usually stored inside a Smart Brain secured briefcase until needed. Faiz Driver Designated "SB-555B", this transformation device was developed by Smart brain as a mean to protect the Orphnoch King while constructed in the shape of a belt. The Faiz Driver was designed for specific compatibility with the Faiz Phone, generating the photon streams that form the Faiz Armor when the Mission Memory is installed into the phone. If the belt is removed, the armor dissolves. Faiz Phone Designated "SB-555P", this cellphone device is the control unit of the Faiz Gear, the primary storage place for a Mission Memory as transgenerator that powers the Faiz Gear or the Faiz Accel Form by dialing the activation code. When the phone is transformed into Phone Blaster Mode, it can be used for long range attacks with the Faiz Pointed used to boost its abilities. It is also capable of functioning as a normal cell phone. * 5-5-5 Enter: This code allows for the user to become Faiz until he is a normal human. The code can invoke the transformation to Blaster Form. * 1-0-3 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to convert the Faiz Phone is turned into Phone Blaster and fire a continuous beam of Photon Energy for about 3 seconds. It has 12 shots until it must be recharged. * 1-0-6 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to convert the Faiz Phone is turned into Phone Blaster and fire 3 round bursts of Photon Energy. It has 4 bursts until it must be recharged. * 2-7-9 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to give the Phone Blaster a five second recharge. * 3-8-2-1 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to summon the Jet Sliger. * Enter: This code allows for Faiz to execute a "EXCEED CHARGE" attack depending on the item he inserted the Mission Memory into, sending a burst of power from the Faiz Driver, along the Photon Streams, to the weapon in question giving it a tremendous power boost, and in some cases extra abilities. Faiz Shot Designated "SB-555C", this knuckle duster-like device was developed by Smart brain as a mean to protect the Orphnoch King constructed in the shape of an ordinary digital camera. The Faiz Shot was designed for specific compatibility with Faiz Mission Memory, transforming into an energy powered knuckle-duster that Faiz can use his Grand Impact punch attack. While in Accel Form, the Exceed Charge attack is enhanced into the Accel Grand Impact, with Faiz using his enhanced speed to punch multiple enemies while running through them. Faiz Pointer Designated "SB-555L", this flashlight-like device was developed by Smart brain as a mean to protect the Orphnoch King. The Faiz Pointer was designed for specific compatibility with Faiz Mission Memory, attached to either Power Anklet for Faiz execute his Crimson Smash attack, producing an energy drill around his foot while executing the deathblow. While in Accel Form, the Exceed Charge attack is enhanced into the Accel Crimson Smash, allowing Faiz to either shoot multiple energy drills to one enemy, or shoot individual ones to multiple enemies. Faiz Accel Watch Designated "SB-555W", this watch contains the Accel Mission Memory which, when placed in the Faiz Phone, allows Faiz to transform into Kamen Rider Faiz Accel Form for about 10 seconds. Once in Accel Form, Faiz presses the Starter Switch on the Faiz Accel watch to start the countdown in tantum to the 10 seconds. Faiz Blaster Designated "SB-555T", this weapon was received in the mail by Mari from Hanagata. By equping the Faiz Phone into the Faiz Blaster while wearing the Faiz Driver, Faiz can access power from a Smart Brain Satellite in orbit to enter Blaster Form. In Faiz Blaster Form, the Faiz Blaster can be transformed into a powerful energy-shotgun(Photon Blaster Mode or "BLASTER MODE") or a thick bladed lightsaber-like weapon (Photon Breaker Mode or "BLADE MODE"). While in Blade Mode, the Faiz Blaster can also be used in place of the Faiz Pointer to shot a stream of energy and perform a similar, but more powerful Execeed Charge called "Blaster Smash". The Faiz Blaster is too big to be stored in the Smart Brain briefcase, so it is usually tied to the back of the Autovajin's motorcycle mode. * 5-5-5 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to assume Blaster Mode. * 5-2-4-6 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to use the Photon Field Floater to take into the air. * 5-2-1-4 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to execute the Bloody Cannon. * 1-4-3 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to convert the Faiz Blaster into Blade Mode. * 1-0-3 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to convert the Faiz Blaster into Blaster Mode. * 5-5-3-2 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to execute the Crimson Smash without the Faiz Mission Memory. * 5-2-3-2 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to execute the Grand Impact without the Faiz Mission Memory. * 5-4-3-2 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to execute the Sparkle Cut without the Faiz Mission Memory. Never used in the series or movie * 3-8-2-1 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to summon the Jet Slinger. Never used. * 3-8-1-4 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to command the Jet Slinger to attack. Never used. * 3-8-4-6 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to command the Jet Slinger to fly. Never used. * 5-8-2-1 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to summon the Autovajin. Never used. * 5-8-1-4 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to command the Autovajin to attack. Never used. * 5-8-2-6 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to command the Autovajin to assume Battle Mode. Never used. * 5-8-8-6 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to command the Autovajin to assume Vehicle Mode. Never used. * 5-8-4-6 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to command the Autovajin to fly. Never used. * 9-8-2-1 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to summon the Sidebasher. Never used. * 9-8-1-4 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to command the Sidebasher to attack. Never used. * 9-8-2-6 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to command the Sidebasher to assume Battle Mode. Never used. * 9-8-8-6 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to command the Sidebasher to assume Vehicle Mode. Never used. Faiz Sounder Appearing only on the Hyper Battle video, this boom box can convert into two cannons when the Faiz Mission Memory is inserted into it. Autovajin * Vehicle Mode o Length: 210cm o Width: 77cm o Height: 125cm o Curb weight: 207 kg o Top speed: 380km/h * Battle Mode o Height: 205 cm o Curb weight: 207 kg o Punching power: 7.6 t o Kicking power: 9.5t Designated "SB-555V", the Autovajin is an artificially intelligent motorcycle developed by SmartBrain, designed especially as a back-up for Faiz. However, the Autovajin's number one objective is to protect Mari from harm even if her attacker is Faiz. In its default Vehicle Mode, Autovajin's tires are made of Sol Rubber and the main chassis and plating is made from a similar substance to that of the Rider Gears. The Autovajin also has a humanoid Battle Mode, possessing the Buster Wheel handgun form from the front wheel in Vehicle Mode and can fly like a helicopter by using the Scramble Rotor on its back. The Autovajin was destroyed by the Orphnoch King in the final episode of the TV series and by the Elasmotherium Orphnoch in the alternate ending movie Paradise Lost. Faiz Edge Designated "SB-555H", the Faiz Edge is one handed lightsaber-like weapon whose blade is made of Sol Glass and can be used to initiate the Sparkle Cut, where Faiz fires an anti-gravity pulse along the ground (which can immobilize ground based enemies, by levitating them in the air) and over charge the energy in the blade, allowing it to perform more powerful cuts. It's important to notice that the damage is not caused by the blade itself, but by the energy that it discharge once in contact with the target. While in Accel Form, the Execeed Charge attack is enhanced into the Accel Sparkle Cut, allowing Faiz to slash multiple enemies while running through them. Jet Sliger Takumi used this jet powered combat bike once as Faiz while fighting Kitazaki using the Delta Gear's Jet Sliger, but it was destroyed mainly due to Takumi's inexperience in handling the vehicle. Other Names Despite being referred to as "FAIZ"; other variations in his name include the following: * Kamen Rider 555 * Kamen Rider Faizu * Kamen Rider Phi * Kamen Rider Five's * Kamen Rider Phi's * Kamen Rider Φ's